


Omo Sides One-Shots

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Boners, Car Sex, Collars, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omorashi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Riding, Road Trips, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Omorashi and watersports fics based on the Sanders Sides because I have no control over my kink and don't want to traumatize people reading my other one shot books. Enjoy! (Some are non-sexual but some will be sexual too)





	1. Don't you dare - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn't necessarily overworking himself he just forgot to go to the bathroom when he did have breaks. Now it's too late and his boyfriend is determined to tickle the heck out of him with (un)expected results.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, teasing, tickling (potential non-con with the tickling), embarrassment

Logan isn’t exactly overworking, he’s taken plenty of breaks today to eat and drink as well as getting distracted talking to the others occasionally before getting back to work. Only during all of these breaks he kind of, well, completely forgot to go to the bathroom but he’s not exactly willing to take another break so soon. So, he sits and suffers, squirming a little in his seat and grabbing himself for a short while before trying to ignore it.

A little less than five minutes later his door opens, clicking shut behind whoever’s just come in. And Logan lets them, he sits and doesn’t say anything – in case it’s just Virgil who needs a lie down anywhere else that isn’t his own room. Their steps are muffled by the carpeted ground, but Logan feels them behind him a little too late.

Their hands go to his sides, tickling him, and shock him out of his work. As well as startling him enough to leak, his bladder relaxing just enough to wet the front of his dress pants, but he hopes it’s not recognisable. Logan flinches away from the touches, stumbling out of his chair and away from… Patton. Of course, it’s Patton. He automatically pushes his hands out in front of him to keep Patton at a distance, fighting all the while not to cup his crotch.

“Don’t,” Logan warns his boyfriend, taking in the wicked smile on Patton’s face – he knows this is on purpose, Patton has come in with all intentions of taking him away from his work. “Don’t what, Lo?” Patton asks, fake innocence clear in his voice as he moves closer. “Don’t you _dare_ tickle me,” Logan warns but Patton doesn’t stop advancing until Logan is pressed up against the wall, “I have to pee!”

Patton stops still, observing for a minute before he speaks up again, “are you lying to me, Lo?” Logan shakes his head furiously, a grimace on his face, and Patton just smiles, sweet but cruel. And Logan almost whines aloud, almost, as Patton gets closer, hands wiggling. Logan doesn’t know if it’s the anticipation or the phantom feeling of Patton’s fingers on his sides, but he leaks again, longer and more forceful.

His hands go to his crotch this time, hunching over slightly to help in any way but it’s futile, he’s started and now he can’t stop. Patton just stares on, guilty and a little mad at both Logan and himself, as Logan wets himself. Mouth pulled into a tight frown and his hands jammed between his thighs, but it doesn’t do anything to help him or stop the piss escaping him, wetting and warming his black pants.

“I’m sorry,” Logan mutters, cheeks dusted pink and his eyes downcast, observing the pool of his own piss soaking into the carpet – his thoughts go to ways to clean that rather than to his boyfriend who just saw… that. “Lo, babe,” Patton says, soft and cautious, “I should be the one apologising.” He closes the distance between them, ignoring Logan’s slight protests and attempts to push him away and he brings him into a hug.

“Need to change, Pat,” Logan mutters into Patton’s shoulder, voice weak and croaky. “I know, I know, baby. I’ll help you in a bit, give you a nice shower before getting you into your pyjamas. No more working tonight, okay?” Patton says, his hands working up and down Logan’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “Okay, okay,” Logan responds, letting his hands wrap around Patton to hug him back.

They stay put for a while, Patton holding him close regardless of the cooling wetness between them. “Can I shower now, Pat?” Logan asks, sounding cute, worn out, and vulnerable, and it takes all of Patton’s power to move away and not keep him close and possibly cry about how sorry he is. “Okay, love. Go take a shower, I’ll clean up your clothes and… all this.” With that Patton pecks him on the cheek before letting go completely, letting Logan slump away to the bathroom.

Patton makes up for it all with fresh from the drier pyjamas, hot tea, and plenty of cuddles. Logan doesn’t hold it against him.


	2. My king - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has tied up a very desperate Roman to his own throne, he proceeds to tease him until he wets and offers him some form of an apology.
> 
> Warnings: omorashi/wetting, bondage, teasing, slight degradation, implied sexual content at the end

“Desperate?” Logan’s voice echoes throughout the throne room, almost dark and mysterious, and Roman can’t exactly locate where he is but he knows he is behind him. Instead of admitting defeat, conceding that he is indeed so desperate to pee, his hips rock a little and his arms twist in their binds. Instead he speaks up, “that’s no way to address me.”

Logan laughs, short and sharp. “Are you desperate, my king?” He asks again, undoubtedly smirking, and he comes into Roman line of sight. He’s dressed in his usual attire, as is Roman, his hands clasped behind his back as his eyes rake over Roman’s body, calculating but appreciative. Logan’s head tilts to the side, waiting for a response from Roman but the way the other squirms, his thighs tensing, and his legs fight to close, but they’re bound to the front two legs of the throne making it impossible.

“I think that’s a yes,” Logan teases, coming closer to the throne, standing between Roman’s spread legs but not touching the other yet. “Logan,” Roman warns, hands twisting into fists, unconsciously trying to free himself from the ropes around his wrists, holding his arms to the throne arms, not allow himself to grab his crotch like he wants.

“Yes?” Logan responds, all fake innocence in his voice which makes Roman glare at him, it’s ineffective in that he gasps a little afterwards, his torso pushing forward in an attempt to double over and stop himself from leaking, but it doesn’t work. His underwear is more than a little wet right now, not that he wants Logan to know but the look on his boyfriend’s face tells him he already knows.

“Are you going to wet yourself so soon? Pathetic,” Logan says, unnecessarily nudging Roman legs further apart and pushing his chest until his back hits the throne. And now he’s open and vulnerable and there’s little stopping him from letting go right now except for the little bit of self control that’s quickly slipping away from him. “Logan!” Roman gasps again, chest pushing against Logan’s hand that still lays there, Logan laughs a little and pushes him back.

“Stay still, love,” Logan says, that hint of softness in his voice showing just how fond of Roman he is, betraying his former stern tone. But Roman obeys, wriggling a little before stilling as much as he can manage, eyes squeezing shut as his bladder aches and threatens to spill. “I can’t, Lo, please,” Roman babbles, looking up at Logan all teary eyed and Logan breaks a little, he never can deny Roman much especially when he looks so pretty. “Go on, Ro, let go for me,” he says, free hand trailing to Roman’s hair, brushing it back from his face and holding his head.

Roman sighs, loud and unashamed, his shoulders sagging as he relaxes, his hips still shifting as he lets go. His pants are quickly warm and wet, pee pooling around his ass and between his thighs, dripping loudly to the concrete floor. Roman’s face flushes a bright red, leaning into Logan’s touch for comfort, and he looks up at his boyfriend as his stream tempers off. And seeing Logan a little flushed himself and mouth open does something to him and definitely makes his cock twitch more so than the pleasure of emptying his bladder.

“Oh god, Logan,” Roman whispers out, voice rough and full of arousal, ignoring the cooling wetness of his crotch and thighs, “I need you right now.” Logan gasps at that, unexpected and startled, his hands come to Roman’s shoulders to steady himself, “I want you too.” Well, if Roman wasn’t turned on before he sure is now. He can see Logan’s hard on stretching his trousers and Logan’s kissing him and climbing into his lap, settling himself against Roman’s hard cock before Roman can give a snarky remark or stop Logan.

And they kiss hard and passionate and desperate. “Want to ride you, Ro,” Logan mutters again his lips when they part, grinding not so subtly against Roman, pressing a small kiss to his lips before pulling back to look at him, “like this, here, on your throne, please.” Roman nods quickly, hands pulling at the binds for very different reasons, he wants to feel Logan and touch him just how he knows he likes. Logan doesn’t let him and definitely doesn’t untie his wrists until they’re both close to coming.


	3. A Wet Spanking - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Logan breaks the rules, so, Patton needs to punish him. He takes him over his knee with the intention of spanking his boy until he’s learned his lesson, the spankings end abruptly for another reason.
> 
> Warnings: D/S relationship, hand job, spanking, peeing/accidental watersports, humiliation/degradation, crying, diaper mentions

Logan knows he shouldn’t but because he shouldn’t it is so tempting. Patton told him this morning, like he has done many other mornings, that he wasn’t to touch himself today. Being a good, obedient sub – which he and Patton both love – Logan usually obeys, he doesn’t touch himself or try to get off in any other way and, due to this, he gets rewarded in whatever way Patton deems fit. But today he’s feeling less than obedient, he wants to break Patton’s number one rule.

Time is of the essence though, he had been watching movies with the others most of the day until Virgil and Roman decided to depart. Patton told him to make his way to their room and wait for him while he took a shower. Logan curses a little under his breath, he’d needed the toilet during their movie marathon and hadn’t asked if he could get into the bathroom before Patton went to take his shower. But he ignores his bladder though in favour of kicking off his trousers and underwear, his tie already discarded, and a few buttons of his shirt undone.

Logan’s quick to shuffle up to the top of the bed, back pressed against the pillows against the headboard and his legs spread a good amount, and he’s not hesitant to take his cock into his hand, giving it quick, fleeting strokes, just enough to get himself hard now. He doesn’t want to get off so soon, he wants Patton to know what he’s done and potentially help him get off. Coming without Patton’s permission is another matter, a bigger rule to break, so Logan’s careful not to tip himself over that line.

The little gasps he lets out are just for Patton, he hears the shower shut up and the bathroom door clicks closed. His hips shift on the bed, squirming in his grip, and working his hand a little faster. “What are you doing here, Lo? Are you disobeying my rules?” Patton’s voice is quiet but stern from the doorway, Logan knows best and takes his hand from his hard cock. “Yes, daddy,” Logan mutters weakly, fighting to keep the smirk off his face, “sorry, daddy.”

“Don’t you ‘sorry, daddy’ me, you’ve been naughty, and you need to be punished, you know this,” Patton says, throwing on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt (it’s Logan’s but it’s not like he needs it). “Shirt off,” Patton orders and Logan obliges, tugging his shirt off over his head not even bothering to unbutton it all the way. “Here,” Patton says, pointing to the bottom of the bed as he sits down there too.

“You’ve broken one of my rules, to not touch yourself, so, as a punishment I’m going to spank you. Is that alright, Lo?” Patton says, stern but soft in a way that is so undeniably Patton, and Logan nods from where he kneels on the edge of the bed. “Logan?” Patton asks, waiting for something, and Logan whines soft, under his breath before speaking up, “yes, daddy, it’s alright.” Patton’s hand goes to the back of Logan’s neck, it’s a soft and comforting gesture, quick and fleeting.

“Over my knee then, Lo,” Patton says, the reality of the situation settling in and Logan squirms a little, again regretting not taking a bathroom break earlier. Patton pays little attention to it, manhandling Logan to lie over his lap, one hand on his lower back and the other petting his hair briefly. “Lo, you’re going to need to settle down,” Patton says, hand on his back moving lower to his ass, not caring about Logan’s squirming and his mumbling about something.

His hand hits Logan’s ass sharp and hard, the skin quickly reddening in the shape of Patton’s hand, and Logan flinches, pressing his forehead to the sheets. Patton hits again on the opposite cheek, driving Logan forwards, his cock pushing into Patton’s sweats and his boyfriend’s thigh pressing against his bladder in the worst way. “Pat,” Logan warns, scrambling to kneel up only to be forcefully pressed back down onto Patton’s lap. “Stay still and this will be over soon enough,” Patton says, obviously displeased with Logan’s movements.

“Patton, please,” Logan whines, gripping the sheets tight as his eyes start to sting with unshed tears, his bladder aches with warning signs and Logan really, _really_ wants to hold it. Another spank shocks him and he leaks, no doubt creating a wet patch on Patton’s pants, and Patton’s hand caresses the red skin in a semi-comforting way but it only prolongs the torture Logan so desperately wants to escape from. “Patton,” Logan tries again, voice breaking which Logan flushes more at, if he wasn’t already naked, over his boyfriend’s lap getting a spanking and needing to pee it would’ve been more embarrassing.

“Shush,” Patton says, sharp and leaving no room for disagreement, so, Logan stays quiet, trying to breathe deeply and calm himself only for Patton to hit again. Logan gasps, shocked at the sudden pain, tears escape, running down his cheeks and wetting his eyelashes, though he’s careful not to make a noise yet. Patton shifts a little, doing nothing but jabbing Logan’s bladder harshly, then gives two harsh, quick spanks on one cheek then the other.

And that’s it, it’s too much, overwhelming sensations. Logan sobs, one hand releasing the sheets and covering his mouth as his bladder relaxes, losing control all over Patton’s lap. Soaking his sweat pants and lower part of his t-shirt as well as the bed. Logan doesn’t move, shocked and thoroughly embarrassed, not even wanting to think of what Patton will say. The splattering of pee onto the floor makes them both hyper aware to what’s going on, the warmth wet between them spreading but soon enough it tampers off.

Logan’s soft sobs don’t stop though, the tears aren’t ones of upset but more of shame, embarrassed that he didn’t tell Patton earlier and that he just peed in Patton’s lap on accident. Patton makes a tutting sound in the back of his throat, giving his ass another, less painful smack. “Looks like someone made a mess,” Patton coos, spanking the other cheek soon after, rubbing the sore skin absentmindedly, “well it looks like you really are a bratty little baby.” Logan whimpers at that, hoping that Patton wouldn’t keep up the punishment for too much longer, his hips and cock rubbing against the wet material of Patton’s sweats and, well, the feeling isn’t all unpleasant.

“Where’s all that attitude now, huh baby boy?” Patton asks, delivering two more spanks to his ass, quick and painful, and Logan sobs, loud and ashamed. “Daddy,” he chokes out, voice obvious that he’s upset and that he’s been crying. Patton’s hand leaves his ass quickly, helping to pull Logan up right and then into his lap, wiping away the stray tears on Logan’s cheeks. Logan flushes darker surveying the damage he’s caused, how dark Patton’s grey sweats are and the staining of the bed and not doubt of the floor too.

“Sorry, daddy,” Logan mutters, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Patton’s torso and Patton’s quick to hug him back, feeling equally as guilty for not listening to Logan’s protests. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier, baby boy. I would’ve let you go pee before your punishment,” Patton says, running a hand through Logan’s hair in comfort. Logan hums, weakly and tired now, “didn’t- um, I- I don’t know, daddy.”

Patton sighs but holds Logan closer, standing up abruptly, smiling as Logan clings closer to him to not fall. “I’ll cut your punishment short today, okay baby? Because you had an accident I’m not going to punish you for that either, okay?” Logan nods both times to Patton questions. “Do you want to clean up, have a nice shower, and get into some clean clothes, baby?” Patton asks, setting Logan down on his feet, “and maybe I can give you a little help,” he finishes, grabbing loosely at Logan’s partially hard cock.

That makes Logan smile, his breath hitches a little, and he looks happier than a few minutes ago. “Come on, baby boy. Go get the shower ready and prepare yourself for me. I’ll stick the sheets and my clothes in the wash and I’ll be right with you,” Patton says, kissing Logan’s nose sweetly, then his lips. “Maybe we should think about protection for my little baby, just so he doesn’t have any more accidents,” Patton teases, pinching Logan’s butt, and watching how Logan flushes all over again, not quite disagreeing with Patton’s idea. Maybe that’s something Patton needs to look into.


	4. Bad Puppy - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman is a desperate and needy puppy, he loves Patton’s attention, but he also really needs to pee. Patton leaves him for a little while and then he’ll hopefully take him outside to pee, Roman can’t wait that long though.
> 
> Warnings: pet play, peeing, butt plug, major nudity, collaring, talks of punishment, talks off sexual stuff
> 
> A/N: yes, this is not omorashi but is non-sexual peeing (for the most part) and so I think it fits best in here (please don't read if you're uncomfortable with any of the warnings).

Roman knew from the moment he woke up that morning that he wanted to play. So, he told Patton casually over breakfast, a light blush already on his cheeks as he ate his toast and drank his juice. Patton agreed, obviously, saying that he would get him all geared up and prepared. And he did. He took Roman by the hand and lead him into their bedroom. Then promptly stripped him of his clothes, hands wandering a little but not too far, Roman still ended up half hard though. Patton then geared him up, patted him on the butt, and send him into the living room.

So, here Roman is now, kneeling on the floor beside the couch, headband on his head with cute puppy ears. A tail butt plug in his ass, stretching him and pressing at just the right places, and a collar around his throat – it’s bright red with ‘Patton’s Pet’ written across it in black – it’s that silent reminder that whenever he has his collar on that he is Patton’s, he belongs to Patton, he is Patton’s pet. Aside from that he’s completely nude, cock half hard again but he pays in no mind.

A hum escapes him as Patton’s hand enters his hair, scratching his scalp just right and he leans into the touch to gain more. Patton obliges and scratches a little harder, then faintly he whispers out, “such a good boy for me.” And Roman’s beaming at the praise. He loves being a good boy, a good pet for his master. “Oh? You like being a good boy for me, don’t you, puppy?” Patton asks, leaning over the arm of the couch to look at Roman even better.

And Roman looks back up at him, humming before groaning, leaning even further into Patton’s touch. Only when Patton finally stops giving him attention to look back at the television Roman realises he needs to pee. Quiet badly. He ignores it though in favour of half watching the TV and half dozing on the side of the couch until Patton suddenly gets up. Roman’s attention instantly on him, questioning him with a silent look.

“Don’t worry, puppy, I’m just going to get a drink,” Patton says, making his way through to the kitchen and Roman follows obediently on all fours, sitting at the doorway as Patton rummages around in the fridge. Patton grabs a bottle of squash and closes the fridge door, focusing back on Roman in the doorway. “Oh. Does my good puppy want a drink too?” Patton says, half teasing and half wanting to make sure Roman is genuinely okay.

Roman doesn’t have the heart to tell him no and Patton is moving before he can stop him too. Patton fills up a cup up with water then turns and pours it into Roman’s puppy bowl. Roman hesitates a little, the sound of splashing liquid doing nothing for his need to pee, so, he crawls over and licks up the water the best he can, a lot of it dripping down his chin. He can tell Patton is watching him, his butt is in the air, the very position Patton likes to fuck him in. Roman tries to ignore the way his cock twitches with interest at that thought.

He barely drinks, and spills down himself, a quarter of the bowl but leans back up onto his hands and knees and looks at Patton expectantly. Patton is smiling softly, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes roaming Roman’s body obviously. “Are you done, puppy? Good boy,” Patton says, scratching Roman’s head a little before making his way through to the living room again, Roman trailing after him again.

Patton sits down and changes the channel onto something Roman doesn’t particularly care for, so, he comes around the front of Patton instead, tilting his head in that endearing way that tells Patton he wants something. “What do you want, puppy?” He asks, regardless of the fact Roman doesn’t speak during play, “do you want some food, puppy? You should’ve asked while I was through there.” Roman just shakes his head before placing it in Patton’s lap.

“Oh, do you want to nap, puppy?” Patton asks this time and Roman nods into his lap. “Okay, puppy, do you want to sleep on my lap or in your bed?” And Roman’s head stays in his lap. “Alright, puppy. Come up on the couch,” Patton pats the seat beside him and Roman is up on the couch quick, legs curling up to his stomach and he rests his head back into Patton’s lap. “Good boy, shush, go to sleep, puppy,” Patton whispers, soft and quiet, and Roman is asleep before he can stop himself.

He wakes a while later, unsure of how long he’s been out for, but he knows he really, really has to pee now. Badly, desperately. As in if he doesn’t go now he’ll piss himself. Roman leans up on his elbows and realises that Patton isn’t here. He must have upped and moved when Roman was asleep. But this is bad, really bad for Roman. He needs Patton to open the back door for him to go pee, he’s not allowed to use the human toilet when he’s a puppy.

He’s sure Patton will be back soon anyway, but his legs pressed up against his bladder and his cock isn’t helping at all, so, he stretches out on the couch, whining as the butt plug shifts inside of him, the pressing making his bladder jolt badly. Roman’s face scrunches up in distaste as he climbs down from the couch, fingers digging into the long strands of the rug to distract him from his bad urge to piss.

It doesn’t work very well, he leaks a little, pee dripping off his cock and onto the rug below him. And Roman knows he really shouldn’t pee on the nice rug, so, he crawls over to a carpeted part of the room. His hips buck into nothingness, wanting badly to hold his cock and starve off the release but if Patton caught him touching himself without permission he’ll be in for a bad punishment. So, he keeps his hands curled into fists against the floor and he’s sure, he’s sure Patton will be back soon to let him out.

And the thought of being let out to pee only makes things worse. He leaks again, hips thrusting as he dribbles a good deal more than before, visibly showing on the cream carpet. The sight of the carpet getting wet, with his piss no less, is more endearing than Roman would’ve thought and he really wants to let go now. Not because he really needs to go – but, oh, he really, really does – but because he can, because he’s a stupid little puppy who can’t control himself when his master doesn’t let him out for scheduled bathroom breaks.

So, he does it, he lets go, pissing hard and fast after the first few soft, hesitant dribbles. The first bits of the liquid sink into the carpet but the rest starts to pool and spread; he can feel it spraying onto his thighs and his hands which are still firmly planted on the ground. And Roman can’t help moaning, the feeling of release being so good and having built up for so long, it’s practically orgasmic. His cock does twitch at the end, dribbles of pee running down his hardening cock.

There’s a gasp from the bottom of the stairs and Roman looks up to see Patton there, mouth gaped open in shock for a moment before he’s blushing, unsure of how to look and trying to think of an appropriate response. “Bad puppy, naughty, we do not pee in the house!” He almost shouts, stern as he comes over and clips Roman’s ear with his hand and Roman just whimpers, lowering his head in shame, looking at the wet spot on the carpet that he created.

“You’re going to have to be punished for being such a bad puppy,” Patton says, crossing his arms over his chest and surveying the damage Roman has made, “we can talk about that later, first my little puppy needs a bath.” Roman huffs, he doesn’t like baths – well, puppy him doesn’t like baths – and he also wants to explain to Patton that really, it’s his fault he didn’t get to pee outside in time. His cock jolts again though at the promise of punishment, wondering just how Patton is going to punish him.

“Oh, does my little, naughty puppy like the idea of being punished?” Patton asks, knowing fine well Roman gets off on his punishments more often than not. “I’ll tell you what,” Patton says, smiling fondly again, “I’ll clean the floor first then bath time for you-” Roman interrupts with a whine. “-and you can decide if I get you off in the bath then I’ll lock up your cock or we can clean you up and I’ll either spank you or edge you, but you’ll get to come at the end of it, okay?” And Roman nods wildly, obviously very happy with being given the choice, and he makes a mental note to tell Patton to let him pee more regularly when he’s in his puppy headspace.


	5. Road Trip - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s just four boys on a road trip on a sunny day, in between eating and dozing, they become desperate and with their destination closer than a rest stop they power through with unfortunate results. [Human AU]
> 
> For the prompt: All four of the sides desperate at the same time, maybe in an elevator or a road trip? 
> 
> Warnings: food, desperation/holding, omorashi/wetting, embarrassment

The road trip seemed like a good idea in theory. And for the most part it was. They drove between hotels and motels and hostels just like any early twenty-somethings would; stopping at the occasional landmark and plenty of restaurants and drive throughs. Patton gladly pulled into the drive through at McDonald’s and Roman and Virgil were glad he was driving and not Logan; Logan refused to stop at the last service station – for food and to use the services – because they were ‘making record time.’

So, Patton pulls up and recites their orders. They quickly receive their food and decide it would be fairer to pull up and park to eat their food so Patton, who’d been complaining about being hungry, could eat too. They barely talk between shoving mouthfuls of food into their mouths and drinking their ice cool fizzy drinks, the car being really hot on this sunny day and their water either having been drunk or now somewhat warm.

They finish quick enough and have a bit of a reshuffle in the car, Roman offers to drive and Patton sits in the passenger’s seat, leaving Logan and Virgil in the back. Then they’re back on the road. Roman is pretty much just focused on the road, wanting to get to their hotel – thank god it is a hotel, he really doesn’t want to have to shower in gross hostel showers – soon enough. Patton puts on a playlist but he’s soon dozing off against the window of the door, Virgil isn’t any better off, his legs pulled up onto the seat and his hood pulled up to shade his eyes, and no one knows if he’s awake or asleep or just in between. As for Logan he just sits and stares out of the window or jots some notes down on his phone (he stupidly packed his notebook).

An hour and a bit pass, the car is hot and humid and silent.

“Okay,” Roman says suddenly, “does anyone else really have to pee or is it just me?” There’s a grumble of either disagreement or agreement from Virgil, Patton just blinks himself out of his half-asleep state, while Logan actually responds, “yes, me too actually.” Roman makes some sort of noise, glad that it’s not just him. “How long until we get there?” Virgil asks, voice sleepy and low – and his boyfriends would be lying if they said that wasn’t hot – and he pulls his legs down to sit properly, wincing as his feet tingle out of a cramp.

“About 45 minutes,” Patton responds, checking the Sat Nav before putting on a different playlist. Virgil groans, which is more of a whine, and pulls his hood further over his eyes but Logan doesn’t miss the way his hands slyly jam between his thighs, so, he must need the bathroom quite urgently. Logan gives him a sort of sad smile that he can’t see, he knows Virgil hates having to be the one to stop the car for, but Logan doesn’t mind being the problem. “Can we stop at the nearest service station then?” Logan asks as casual and nonchalant as he can, side eyeing Virgil and also trying his hardest to not show how desperate he himself needs the bathroom, so, he simply crosses his legs.

“I mean we could, I don’t know where the next one is though and we’re not too far from the hotel to be honest,” Roman replies and Logan fights not to groan because, really, Roman is just as stubborn as he is for getting to places on time (or early if they can). “Fine, whatever,” Virgil mumbles out, trying his hardest to sound disinterested and like it was all ‘fine’ and Logan gives him one of his pointed yet worried looks and Virgil looks away, focusing on the passing scenery outside of the window.

He can’t distract from his need to go for too long though, thighs tensing and his hands clutching at the fabric of his jeans, but his attempts are obviously futile. Virgil fights to stay quiet as the car bumps slightly, his bladder jolting and he leaks into his underwear, but his hands quickly cup his cock through his trousers on instinct. And Virgil is totally bright red now, feeling Logan’s eyes on him but he dares not look at him, completely embarrassing himself enough already.

Logan lets out a small sigh, a sad smile on his face as he observes Virgil then their Sat Nav, keeping a close eye on the time. He doesn’t notice when his own legs start to shake or when he slots one hand between his thighs but Logan notices when Patton shifts forwards then back again. It happens a few more times before he realises Patton is also desperate, he thinks it would be a funny sort of situation if it wasn’t so potentially humiliating.

Only fifteen minutes later – they’re so close only 30 minutes away – when Virgil speaks up, finally overcoming his embarrassment in favour of keeping his dignity, “Ro, seriously, you need to stop at the next services, I might wet myself.” And Logan is kind of really proud of Virgil, not that he’d voice it and embarrass him further. “Uh,” Roman starts, fingers tapping on the steering wheel and chewing on his lower lip in what looks like nerves, but Logan would guess it’s also desperation.

“We kind of just passed one five minutes ago,” Roman hesitantly confesses, flushing red as he peers at Patton out of the corner of his eye (maybe for back up), “but we’re only about half an hour away from the hotel.” Virgil groans, loud and impatient, and Logan watches him shift, hands momentarily leaving the front of his pants and Logan finds it hard not to gape at the wet patch on Virgil’s jeans. “Fine, fine, fine,” Virgil utters, bending forward until his forehead is practically on his knees, feeling his bladder slosh and clench.

Virgil looks over at Logan as he sits back up, his eyes are pleading for something, anything, and Logan feels guilty for not insisting that they stop earlier. Logan gives him a shy, sympathetic smile, trying to convey that he’s not the only one in that situation – sure, he’s not as desperate as Virgil but he has a feeling he’s not far off. Virgil bites his lip and looks away, flushing a little more, and his knees pressing together just trying to focus on not wetting himself.

It doesn’t work, and he doesn’t last long; the bumps in the road combined with his thoughts having nothing to focus on but his need to pee. And he’s leaking almost constantly and considerably more each time, he can feel the dampness growing under his fingers, wetting his jeans slightly. His bladder completely gives out, unable to hold it together any longer, his jeans shining with the wetness.

“Logan,” Virgil whispers, praying that no one can hear the slight hissing of his pee rushing into his jeans, streams trailing down his thighs but more so pooling under his ass than anything else. Logan’s attention is easily grabbed but it’s less comforting and more humiliating. Until Logan realises just what’s going on, his hands reaching out to comfort Virgil, holding one of his wet hands and his other hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

“It’s okay, Virgil, you’re fine,” he whispers, the other two undoubtedly listening in on their conversation and connecting the dots, “shh, I know it’s embarrassing but you’re okay, you’re not hurt, right?” Virgil shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes as he listens as his pee pools over the front of the seat and drips onto the floor. “Virgil?” Patton asks, looking over his shoulder at the two of them in the back and taking in the wet, embarrassed Virgil, “oh, baby, it’s okay, we’ll take good care of you when we get to the hotel, okay?”

“See? It’s okay, V,” Logan soothes him, ignoring the way the pee puddles under Virgil’s ass making him even more desperate himself, “the seats are leather, and I packed the towels in the top of my case.” Virgil just nods his head, tears stinging his eyes as he feels the humiliation course through him, his hands are wet with pee and his jeans are tight and soaked. He doesn’t even want to think about getting out of the car and having anyone else see him in this state. The feeling of Logan’s hands on him is comforting though, more so than the words and he allows himself to relax, well, as much as he can in his soaked state.

It isn’t until Patton squeaks that they notice he’s turned around again, looking dead ahead of them at the road, his own hands jammed in his thighs. Then he’s wetting himself, no tears or sniffles – he might have done any other time, but he’s determined to show Virgil it’s not a big thing – his hands ripping from his legs as soon as they get a little bit wet. His pee easily slips from the seat, down the front and sides until it’s little more than drips.

“Oopsy,” he says finally, cutting through the stunned silence, “and then there were two.” And they’re not sure if Patton let go on purpose or by accident but none of them mind – Virgil relieved that he’s not the only one and Roman and Logan are on the verge of wetting themselves too. Patton is back to babbling about the rest of the drive, about his hotel expectations, and what they’re going to do in this city. Virgil giggles whenever he makes a pun and that’s a good sign for all of them.

Though the relief is short lived. “I bagsy using the toilet first!” Roman practically yells as he pulls onto another road, the Sat Nav displaying they’re just three minutes away, and Logan grits his teeth, unashamedly gripping his cock hard, “yeah right, over my dead body, Princey!” Their bickering doesn’t escalate further though, Roman’s gasping and his hands gripping the wheel, cursing the inability to hold himself, and Logan groans, legs jiggling like mad. Roman pulls into the hotel car park, parking the car as hastily but as carefully as he can manage.

“I’ll go get the room key,” Roman announces and leaving the car before anyone can argue – leaving the key in the ignition and the door open. The others watch him go and Logan feels very useless and very desperate just sitting here. “I’ll get the towels out of my case,” he utters, quiet but harsh, swearing under his breath as he has to take his hands off his crotch to undo his belt and open the door. Patton and Virgil stay put, deciding not to exit the car in their current state, waiting for the boot of the car to open but frowning at each other when it doesn’t.

“Logan?” Patton asks softly, unbuckling his belt and peering into the back of the car and out Logan’s open door. And Logan’s hunched over, one hand on the car door, not having got far, and the other grabbing his crotch as he thoroughly wets himself. Pee streaking down his trousers and dripping onto the concrete floor. “Oh,” Virgil whispers softly, unbuckling himself quickly and getting out of the car, ignoring the feeling of his cool piss running down his legs as he makes his way quickly over to the other side of the car and to Logan.

He’s quick to pull Logan into a hug, shushing him when he tries to protest and push him away because he’s still wetting himself thoroughly, his trousers turning dark. “Shush, it’s alright, Lo,” Virgil whispers, hearing Patton getting out of the car and the click of the boot opening, undoubtedly so Patton can get the towels out. Logan’s laughing before he can stop himself, whispering about how silly he is getting humiliated by this, but Virgil just hold him tighter until he sees Roman coming back to the car, a key and pieces of paper clear in his hands as well as the obvious wet patch on the front of his trousers.

“Couldn’t make it either, posh boy?” Virgil teases, smiling into Logan’s hair when Roman flushes, looking down at his trousers before looking back at him pointedly. “I did make it, unlike you babies, I just,” he babbles, hands flailing in an attempt to explain it better, “I leaked a fuck tonne before I got there.” And they’re all laughing, Patton passing them towels (that they’ll totally just throw away and buy new ones) so they can clean themselves up a little and the car.

They’re still all soaked, flushed, and embarrassed walking through the hotel – using their luggage to cover up the most part of the accidents. And then there’s the obvious fighting over the shower. They share in the end.


	6. Hold It - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Roman takes a desperate Virgil to the supermarket, telling him that he has to hold it but Virgil can’t and fears that he won’t make it, regardless of how good it feels and the fact it is his fantasy. [Human AU]
> 
> For the prompt: Oh! Mini fic with Prinxiety and Daddy!Roman asked Virgil to hold it but he just couldn’t anymore??
> 
> Warnings: holding, omorashi/wetting, daddy kink, slight d/s relationship, humiliation, coming in pants, voyerism/exhibitionism

Virgil both anticipated this scene and slightly regretted admitting to Roman that it was something he’s into. But Roman took his confession with both hands and planned to thoroughly please Virgil as well as push him to his limits and humiliate him a little. It’s what he wanted after all, what he asked for.

So, here Virgil is, sitting in the passenger’s seat while Roman drives, his legs crossed as he fights not to squirm or hold himself. Roman had been handing him drinks all morning, intending to make him desperate until he can no longer hold it. It wasn’t that simple of course. Roman insisted that they go to the supermarket to pick up some snacks, things for dinner, and drinks as well; dragging a desperate Virgil with him.

And Virgil trusts his boyfriend, he really does, but he doubts his own bladder capacity. He already feels so full, his thighs tense and he closes his eyes when the car stops at a red light, his bladder sloshing threatening to spill before he leaks a little bit into his underwear. But he really wants to make it home before he lets go, he knows Roman will make him wet himself – hell, it what he wants too – but he’d rather do it in the comfort of his own home.

“Come on, baby boy,” Roman urges as soon as they park up, “out.” And Virgil obliges, unbuckling his belt and getting out of the car wordlessly, he doesn’t want to be whiny just yet – he knows he gets whiny when he gets needy, Roman’s told him that much, so he just stays silent. “Good boy,” Roman praises, grabbing one of Virgil’s hands and getting a basket as soon as they enter the store. Virgil focuses on his breathing, and not on his desperate need to pee, as they go up every isle (he’s sure they don’t need something out of every isle but doesn’t say anything).

They’re in the snack isle when Virgil leaks again, considerably, more than the little spurts in the car. It visibly wets the front of his jeans through his underwear and Virgil stops in his tracks, his hand not holding Roman’s grabs his crotch hard. Roman stops too, being held in place by Virgil’s hand, and he observes Virgil’s mannerisms. “Ro, I can’t-” Virgil gasps, leaking again, and he squeezes his thighs tight, legs crossing.

Roman tuts, “of course you can, baby, you can hold it.” Tugging on Virgil’s hand to make him follow after him which makes him stumble, his knees weak and bladder so full, threatening to leak again. He knows without even looking down that his pants are wet and curses letting Roman choose him blue jeans – instead of his usual black – to wear. “Come on, baby boy,” Roman says, urging him to keep walking and, like the good boy that he is, Virgil keeps going; he points out a few snacks he wants and then stands there, head down and legs crossed, trying to avoid anyone’s gaze.

As soon as they enter the chilled isle, looking at all those cool drinks, Virgil knows he’s done for and needs to find the bathroom right now, he’s not going to manage finishing the scene the way they wanted. “Ro, daddy, I’m going to pee,” Virgil whispers, panicked and rushed, gripping and Roman’s t-shirt and pulling to get his attention (a lot like a child but Virgil doesn’t care). “Daddy!” Virgil gasps, a little louder than he intended when Roman doesn’t pay attention to him, quickly looking around to see if anyone heard and sighing when no one even looks at them.

He’s practically bouncing now, legs twisted tight and his free hand cupping his cock, wincing when he leaks again, and his fingers grow a little damp over the denim. “What’s that baby boy?” Roman asks casually, looking over at his bursting boyfriend who’s bright red and almost bent over completely. “Oh, do you need to use the restroom, baby?” He asks, louder than Virgil would like but he nods his head anyway, willing to humiliate himself a little if it meant not wetting himself right there in the isle.

“Are you going to make it home, Virgil?” Roman asks, voice softer and fonder, less dominating and Virgil knows this is his opt out time. So, he looks at Roman and nods, “please, I can’t hold it all the way home but…” he pauses flushing bright red and ducking his head. Roman nudges him to encourage him and Virgil spits the rest out under his breath, “but it feels good, daddy. Will you come to the toilet with me?” Roman nods, pulling Virgil along, out of the isle and towards the toilets at the back of the large store.

They only pause a few times for Virgil to compose himself, biting his lip and gripping himself through his damp jeans. “Sorry, daddy,” Virgil whispers when they stop for the fourth time, Virgil gripping Roman’s hand hard. “It’s okay, baby boy,” Roman reassures him, dragging him a little further before dropping the shopping basket just outside of the toilets, “you held as long as you could, and daddy is really proud of you, lets get you to the toilet now, shall we?”

Virgil nods rapidly, hurrying after Roman into the restroom – there’s only one toilet inside and thankfully it’s empty. He doesn’t even wait for Roman to open the stall before he’s undoing his belt but removing his hand from his crotch was a mistake, the relief hits him quicker than he is to undo his belt. He’s already pissing full force into his jeans, the material darkening and glistening with the liquid, his belt hangs open, but the button and zip still done up, it’s pointless trying to make it to the toilet now. Streams of pee cascade down his legs, some going into his shoes and socks but most of it pooling around him on the tile flooring, splattering noisily to the floor.

He’s whimpering, hands clutching messily at his cock in a futile attempt to stop the stream, but it doesn’t work, Virgil’s quickly completely soaked from his crotch down. “Oh, baby boy,” Roman coos, stepping closer and pressing a kiss to Virgil’s hair, his hands soothing at his neck and shoulder. Virgil whimpers, feeling some of the liquid cooling on his jeans, the last little spurts coming out and he’s almost ashamed, no, humiliated by the way his cock twitches, almost half hard in his soaked jeans already.

“Daddy,” Virgil says, weak and shy but he’s not sniffling, not looking too upset and Roman takes that as a good sign. Virgil admitted he likes being a little humiliated along with… this, so, Roman doesn’t feel too guilty. He does feel a little bad about having to make Virgil walk back through the store to get to the car soon. “You’re such a good boy for me, Virge,” Roman whispers to him, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and nose, “it’s okay that you didn’t make it, you’re very good for trying for daddy.”

Virgil nods his head in recognition, gasping and whining a little as he’s unable to stop his cock responding to the situation and, soon enough, he’s hard in his pants, straining against the wet material. “Daddy,” Virgil whispers when it’s not clear if Roman’s become aware of his situation yet or not, and when Roman hums he continues, “I’m hard daddy.” Roman pulls back, looking at the very obvious bulge in Virgil soaked jeans, he presses his palm dead against Virgil’s cock through the material and watches with fascination as Virgil keens and presses closer to his hand, grinding to get more friction.

Roman pulls away all too soon, Virgil already so close to coming but he flushes when he realises just what he was doing. “Go on, baby, make your way back to the car, I think we’ve got a blanket in the back but if not just sit on the seat I don’t mind,” Roman says, stepping away from Virgil and washing his hands, ignoring Virgil’s pitiful whine at the thought of having people see him like this, “I’ll walk you to the door, then I’m going to pay for our food and alert some staff of your little problem so they can clean up.”

The flush on Virgil face is bright, and probably trailing down his chest in that way Roman finds so arousing, but Roman just smiles, watching as Virgil shuffles out of the yellow puddle on the floor but trails some liquid with him, still dripping off him. “Okay, daddy,” Virgil says softly, bracing himself to leave and following quickly behind Roman, gripping onto his forearm as he aids him to the door, kisses his forehead before leaving to go pay for their food and get someone to clean up his mess.

The thought of someone else knowing he just had an accidented only furthers Virgil’s arousal and he fights not to touch himself in the middle of the car park, hurrying to the car and getting the blanket out of the back before getting into the passenger’s side again. But he can’t help himself any longer, he presses his hand to his cock, roughly and clumsily grabbing it the best he can, hips bucking up to push his cock into the cold, wet material.

And quick enough he’s coming, biting his lip as he lets out small whines, hips bucking continuously as he messily fondles his cock until he’s thoroughly sated. More wet and sticky in his trousers than before. Roman ignores him as he comes out of the shop, puts the shopping in the boot, and gets into the driver’s side but Virgil realises that Roman’s also hard in his trousers and he smirks. Roman hums, looking Virgil up and down, taking in his harsh breathing and his fringe sticking to his forehead.

“I’m glad you had some fun, baby boy, because you’ve just come without permission,” Roman says, starting the car, buckling his belt before gesturing for Virgil to do the same, and he pulls out of the car park. And Virgil keeps his head down all the way home, hoping he can get away with getting Roman off and missing his punishment.


	7. ‘Storm Cloud?’ ‘Daddy.’ - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Patton has a kink for seeing his love desperate and wetting, Virgil decides to indulge him one day which leads to Patton coming in his pants.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to @another-sandersidesblog-nsfw on tumblr for commissioning this piece
> 
> Warnings: holding/desperation, omorshi/wetting, dirty talk, daddy kink, mild dom/sub relationship, going mute, frottage/grinding, coming in pants

Right now, Patton could class himself as the luckiest man in the world (in his eyes at least). His eyes completely transfixed on his boyfriend in front of him, Virgil’s standing there shifting from foot to foot, eyes downcast and a high flush on his cheeks which is god damn adorable. Patton can’t help the smile that takes over his face, his hands aching to touch Virgil, but he resists in favour of sinking back into the couch.

“Virge?” he asks, soft and sweet, just a little above curious. He can tell Virgil is desperate to pee, he’s seen this before although that was before his recent, embarrassing admission that he quite likes seeing Virgil _like this_. And Virgil had been so understanding and gentle with him, asking polite questions and listening when Patton flushed and explained it all.

“Pat, I-” Virgil stutters, making brief eye contact with Patton and realising that this is okay, this is what Patton wants – truthfully, he’d been scared that he’d do something wrong concerning Patton’s wants.

“I want to, you know, you said that you’d like the idea of me,” he trails off, gesturing down to himself but soon regrets the movement, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before peering at Patton shyly through his lashes.

“What is it, baby?” Patton asks, suddenly a little more intrigued, leaning forwards from where he sits.

And Virgil just grins at him, squirming for a moment before coming closer, pushing Patton back gently and climbing into his lap, getting close to his ear he whispers, “I just leaked, daddy, I’ve been holding for so long and I really, really need to pee, daddy. Can I pee, daddy? Will you let me?”

Patton’s breath hitches, hands immediately going to Virgil hips to hold him close and still in his lap, his cock twitching with obvious interest in his pants. Virgil’s sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on a whine, and Patton does all in his power not to come in his pants instantly.

“Oh, storm cloud,” he breathes out, “you’re going to be the death of me, Virge.” Virgil has the audacity to flush darker, letting go of his lower lip to grin at Patton, wiggling his hips a little too much just to tease Patton, feeling his hardness against him.

“Daddy,” he whines out pitifully, half put on but half genuine, “need to pee, daddy, please.” Patton’s eyes are dark on him, his nails dig into his jeans at his hips for a moment before one hand leaves, trailing over his lower stomach to press hard on his bladder, and Virgil groans, thighs trying to close around Patton but it’s useless.

Patton licks his lips, throat suddenly dry as he sees Virgil deep in his desperation and he can’t help pressing harder onto his bladder, whispering in a rough tone, “go on, sweetheart, let go for daddy, I know just how much you need to let go.”

Virgil just whines, clearly crossing the line between being vocal and being unable to voice anything which both concerns and arouses Patton – it doesn’t worry him as much as the first time it happened, he truly believed he fucked Virgil voice out. His crotch grows obviously wet, his jeans darkening and shining, it’s only a big leak but Patton thumbs over the wet spot making Virgil squirm at his touch, clearly still desperate and a little uncomfortable at that.

“Go on, darling,” Patton encourages, furiously ignoring his hard, leaking cock in his trousers, “let go for me, let it all out, baby.”

Virgil doesn’t need much more than that obviously, pee hissing into his jeans loud enough for Patton to hear, the liquid pouring through the front of his pants and down his thighs, wetting Patton’s lighter coloured trousers which clearly shows the outline of his hard cock, twitching under the moisture. And Virgil moans at the relief, hips stuttering a little as his cock twitches and drags against his wet boxers, pee still dribbling out as he hunches over, head hovering just above Patton’s shoulder.

“Good boy, such a good baby for me, aren’t you, storm cloud?” Patton mutters, mostly as background noise to comfort Virgil and get him to come back to him possibly enough to verbalise what he wants. But he doesn’t, instead grinding his hips down into Patton’s, his jeans constricting uncomfortably now as his pee cools in his pants, but he grinds his ass onto Patton’s cock, smiling lazily when Patton groans, obviously enjoying it still.

And Patton can’t help bucking up into the wet, concrete touch of his boyfriend, his cock probably leaving smears of pre-come in his boxers only adding to the mess Virgil has made just for him.

“Virgil, baby, storm cloud,” Patton gasps out, suddenly so close to his climax already, “if you don’t stop, baby, daddy’s going to come,” he warns but Virgil shows no sign of stopping, instead doubling his efforts. Patton’s swearing under his breath, words he’d never utter any louder at any other time, hips bucking wildly as he comes, hot and sticky, into his underwear. His hands clinging to Virgil to ground him as he shudders, slumping back against the couch as he tries to calm his breathing while Virgil sits back on his thighs looking thoroughly wrecked but triumphant with his cock pressed in a hard line against his soaked jeans.


End file.
